


the thrill of control

by persephoneggsy



Series: The One Where Victor Has A Beard [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bearded Victor Nikiforov, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Marking, Pantyhose, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: His… fascination with Yuuri’s feet hasn’t exactly been a secret. They’re smaller than average, and technically speaking, they’re not even perfect. Yuuri is a ballet dancer, and with that comes callouses and bruises – even now, through the sheer haze of the tights, he can see several toes wrapped in small bandages. Victor himself had wrapped them, having taken to spoiling his lover with all the care and attention he could muster on the nights after dance practice.Still, even given their beaten appearance, he’s still amazed by them. Yuuri never acts like he’s in pain, and when he dances, it’s like he’s lighter than air. Plus, these are the same toes that curl in pleasure when Victor hits his sweet spot just right. How could he possibly not find them attractive?





	the thrill of control

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Sugar Daddy" from the musical Hedwig & The Angry Inch
> 
> soooo i was part of a Power Bottom Yuuri Telephone Game (hence the collection), and these were my lines of inspiration, from [MooseFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels)
> 
> "Anyway, the problem isn't really the weather; the problem is that even a cashmere blend turtleneck with a forgiving cowl and a hand that whispers over his body is fundamentally a turtleneck and Yuuri has left a vivid collar of sore purple and yellow and blue bruises around his neck and down his chest and shoulders. "
> 
> and
> 
> "Yuuri's brown eyes are clever and sharp behind his glasses. "
> 
> also this is a continution of my BeardedDaddy!Victor Victor fic, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099230/chapters/29968389), but I don't think you need to have read it to understand this. Victor has a beard and Yuuri is his baby, that's it lmao

* * *

 

Victor can’t figure out where he’s gone wrong.

They’re at one of the finest restaurants money can buy, with one of the most romantic atmospheres. The lighting is dark and intimate, there’s a candle and a rose on their table, and Victor even paid more to have a more secluded spot in the corner. They can’t hear the low chatter of the other patrons around them, and the table is small enough that their knees brush against each other, sending thrills up Victor’s spine each and every time.

So then, with all this in mind, why on earth does Yuuri look so _uncomfortable?_

Victor hides a frown behind the rim of his champagne flute, eyeing his date as surreptitiously as he can. Across from him, Yuuri, dressed in a simple but dress-code appropriate suit (selected by Victor himself, naturally), shifts in his seat once more for the thousandth time that hour. There’s a tightness to his shoulders that Victor dislikes, and he’s been quiet for most of the evening.

Is it the food, wonders Victor? Likely not, considering the look of pure delight that flickered across Yuuri’s face when he took the first bite of his meal. Perhaps it’s the overall feel of the restaurant. Yuuri’s never been too comfortable with the amount of money Victor is willing to spend on him, despite Victor’s reassurances that it was of no hardship to his wallet to spoil him.

Or maybe something happened at work, or ballet practice. Victor doesn’t know; all he does know is that Yuuri is obviously uncomfortable, and he’s loathe to make his lover go on in such a state. Besides, they’ve finished their food.

“Baby,” Victor leans in and whispers, earning a startled reaction from Yuuri. He reaches across the table and places his hand over Yuuri’s. “How about I pay and we get out of here?”

The relief which washes over Yuuri is instant. His shoulders slump as a small smile graces his lips and Victor’s eyes. “Yes, please.”

Victor offers him a smile in return, though it’s strained. He still can’t figure out where he went wrong – they’ve been together for four months, and every single one of their end-of-the-week date nights have been huge successes.

He mulls over this as he pays for their meal, and mulls over it some more as he drives them both back to his apartment.

Perhaps, he thinks as they enter his living room, he should just ask.

Before he can so much as open his mouth, though, Yuuri turns to him and says in a rush, “I need to use the bathroom.”

Victor blinks, then nods – because what else would he do? He watches Yuuri run in the direction of the bathroom, his pace hurried and desperate. Maybe the food disagreed with him?

Sighing, Victor plops down on his couch, tilting his head over the back to stare up at the ceiling. If he’s right, then chances are they won’t have sex tonight. Not that sex comprises the entirety of their relationship; Victor will be just as happy holding Yuuri close as they fall asleep cuddling. But it had been a tough week of work, and he’d been looking forward to… relieving stress.

Just as he resigns himself to his night’s fate, he hears footsteps approaching. His head perks up as he turns, expecting to see Yuuri. And he does see him. Except…

Victor’s jaw drops. “Y-Yuuri?”

Yuuri fidgets in place, like he’s done all night. Only, now his suit is gone, and replacing it is naught but a simple pair of black nylon tights. They’re opaque at the top, from Yuuri’s petite waist to the top of his thighs, and from there down, the fabric becomes sheer.

Victor can’t be sure if Yuuri’s even wearing underwear.

He feels his mouth go dry as Yuuri shyly approaches, walking around the couch until he’s standing right in front of him. Victor gazes up at him in awe. If you’d just been looking at his face, you wouldn’t notice anything amiss. His hair is in its usual fluffy style, and he’s kept on his glasses. But then all Victor has to do is let his eyes drift down and see the outline of Yuuri’s cock straining against the fabric.

So that’s a no on the underwear, then. _Christ._

“I’ve been planning this all week,” murmurs Yuuri. One of his hands reaches for Victor’s face, fingers brushing against the fine hairs of his beard. Yuuri strokes the hair, stepping even closer until Victor has to open his legs to accommodate him. Now he’s close enough that Victor’s hitched breaths ghost over the naked skin of Yuuri’s stomach.

“O-Oh?” Victor tries to recover, but it’s a vain effort. Instead he settles for resting his hands on Yuuri’s waist, quietly admiring the feel of the tights against his fingers.

“Mmhm,” hums Yuuri. “I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Victor repeats, momentarily incredulous. “I _love_ it. Baby, you look so damn good…”

Yuuri giggles – pure music, as far as Victor’s concerned. The night is starting to look up.

“Do you wanna fuck me while I’m wearing this, _Daddy_?” asks Yuuri.

Victor’s cock jumps.  With a low groan in his throat, his fingers dig into Yuuri’s waist, and he leans forwards, brushing his lips against the younger man’s navel. “You know I do, baby.”

He feels Yuuri’s hands settle on his shoulders, and he is pushed back, much to his confusion. Victor looks up to see Yuuri smiling down at him. There’s a new glint to his eyes, visible even behind his glasses; they sparkle with determination and _want._

“Daddy,” Yuuri whispers. “Tonight… Can I take the lead?”

Victor’s breath hitches. His hands slide down Yuuri’s legs, giving the supple flesh of his clothed thighs a hard squeeze.

“After you went through all this trouble… How could I say no?”

Yuuri’s smile widens by a fraction as he then crawls into Victor’s lap. He tilts his head up to whisper in Victor’s ear as the older man moves to wrap his arms around his waist.

“No touching. Just sit back and let me do what I want.”

Victor bites his lip. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into Yuuri, but by god, he loves it so far. He moves his arms down to his sides and nods.

“Alright, baby.”

Yuuri rewards his agreement by bringing his hips down, his nylon-covered cock grinding against Victor’s, still trapped in his trousers. Yuuri then presses his lips to Victor’s jaw, laying several slow, sensual kisses to his skin as he continues rolling his hips. Victor clenches his hands into tight fists, already finding it difficult to keep to their arrangement.

A sudden, hard spike in pressure at his neck makes him gasp – Yuuri just _nibbled_ him. He feels his baby boy smirk against his skin, and another sharp nip follows, earning another startled reaction from Victor.

“Baby,” Victor growls through gritted teeth. “Are you trying to mark Daddy up?”

“You seem to enjoy doing it to me,” Yuuri murmurs demurely. His teeth brush against Victor’s collar teasingly. “Should I stop?”

Victor pauses. The mere thought of Yuuri stopping is already killing him.

“No,” he says eventually. “Keep going. Just not anywhere my clothes can’t cover up; I have to work tomorrow.”

Yuuri pouts. “But then how will everyone know that you’re mine?”

_Oh Lord._ Victor’s cock gives another violent twitch – Yuuri’s never been so _possessive._

“But, alright,” says Yuuri. “I wouldn’t want to embarrass my Daddy.”

His head shifts to Victor’s other side, and proceeds to make marks there. Victor can’t help but groan at each nip, and his heart swells with each little kiss Yuuri presses to his skin shortly after.

When a few more moments pass, and Victor has lost himself reveling in the sensation of Yuuri’s lips and teeth brushing over his flesh, Yuuri suddenly stops.

“Daddy?” Yuuri’s soft voice calls. He waits for Victor to blink at him, still dazed from his earlier actions.

“Y-Yes?”

Yuuri lays a hand on his lover’s chest, dragging it down the length of his shirt until it comes to a stop at the noticeable bulge in his pants. Yuuri’s fingers find the button and zipper with practiced ease, swiftly undoing them and pushing down the fabric enough to free Victor’s impressive hard-on.

Yuuri licks his lips. “So big for me… I should do this more often.”

Victor gasps as he feels Yuuri’s hand wrap around his cock, hips jerking into his grasp.

“I love seeing how hard I make you,” Yuuri moans in his ear as he slowly starts to stroke his cock. “… Can I try something new?”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Victor groans, tilting his head back. “Mmh… Make Daddy feel good…”

Though he says that, he immediately regrets it, as Yuuri’s hand suddenly leaves him. He’s jerked back into awareness, bringing his head back down to see Yuuri moving, clambering out of his lap. He frowns as he watches the younger man settle on the other side of the couch, body facing Victor, but Yuuri just raises one hosiery-clad foot.

Then, smiling coquettishly, he brings it down, toes brushing against the heated skin of Victor’s cock.

Victor’s eyes go wide as he comprehends what his baby boy wants to do. Embarrassingly, a spurt of precum erupts from his dick and stains the toes of Yuuri’s tights, though the younger man doesn’t really seem to mind.

Of course, it doesn’t surprise Victor that they’re finally doing this. He’s just amazed that Yuuri is the one to initiate it.

His… fascination with Yuuri’s feet hasn’t exactly been a secret. They’re smaller than average, and technically speaking, they’re not even perfect. Yuuri is a ballet dancer, and with that comes callouses and bruises – even now, through the sheer haze of the tights, he can see several toes wrapped in small bandages. Victor himself had wrapped them, having taken to spoiling his lover with all the care and attention he could muster on the nights after dance practice.

Still, even given their beaten appearance, he’s still amazed by them. Yuuri never acts like he’s in pain, and when he dances, it’s like he’s lighter than air. Plus, these are the same toes that curl in pleasure when Victor hits his sweet spot _just_ right. How could he possibly _not_ find them attractive?

“Are you…” he swallows thickly. “Are you sure?”

In response, Yuuri pushes his foot against Victor’s cock, pressing it up against his stomach. Then he slowly drags his foot up and down, his toes stroking the underside of his lover’s length. Victor lets out a shuddered moan, angling the front of his body towards Yuuri for more leverage.

“My Daddy is so dirty,” Yuuri grins, still moving his foot. His hand drifts over his bare chest, sliding down until he cups the bulge in his pantyhose.

Victor can’t help but close his hand around Yuuri’s ankle, though his hold is loose, allowing the younger man to continue. “Only because my baby is so irresistible…”

Yuuri smiles at him, and brings up his other foot. He traps Victor’s heated cock between the soles of his feet and starts to jerk him off. Victor watches, rapt, his eyes glued to the way Yuuri’s feet move. Another squirt of precum leaks down the sides of his length, soaking into the nylon and further ruining the tights.

“I’m going to buy you another set,” Victor says breathlessly, and almost certainly to himself, though Yuuri chuckles and squeezes his feet tighter together.

“How about something with a garter belt?” he purrs. “I’ve always thought those were cute.”

Victor’s hand tightens around Yuuri’s ankle, momentarily pausing him in his movement. “ _Baby…_ Are you trying to kill me?”

“Of course not,” says Yuuri, lightheartedly. “If you died, who would fuck me just the way I like it?”

Yuuri punctuates his statement by lifting his foot – the one not contained by Victor’s grip – and poking his big toe at Victor’s nose in a playful manner.

Only, Victor grabs that foot, too, holding it close to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the nylon-covered sole. Yuuri gasps and squirms, trying to wrench his foot out of Victor’s hand, but to no avail.

“You’re teasing Daddy a little too much,” says Victor, his voice a low growl. He narrows his eyes at Yuuri, who pouts.

“You said I could take the lead…”

“And you did. But now it’s Daddy’s turn.” Victor smirks and releases Yuuri’s feet from his hold. “On the floor. Now.”

Yuuri still pouts, but to Victor’s satisfaction, he does as he’s asked and slowly slips off the couch to settle on his knees on the floor, directly in front of Victor.

“No, no,” tuts the older man. “On your back. Legs up.”

Yuuri’s brow furrows for a moment… Then they suddenly widen, comprehending what it is Victor wants. His expression morphs to one of anticipation as he obeys, shuffling on the floor until he’s on his back, his legs stretched up, feet resting on Victor’s crotch.

With a gentle hand, Victor guides Yuuri’s feet back into their original positions; that is, cradling Victor’s cock between their soles. Victor levels a heated look down at Yuuri, who looks oh-so-gorgeous splayed out against the floor like he is – his cheeks are flushed, gaze steady and shameless. From this angle, Victor can clearly see the outline of his cock stretching the pantyhose – there’s even a little damp spot growing where the head should be.

Victor thrusts his hips forward, fucking into the tight pocket of pressure created by Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri moans underneath him, and when he glances down, he sees that Yuuri’s hand has returned to rubbing against his own dick. And that grin from before is back.

“What are you smiling about?” he asks, tone breathy as he continues thrusting.

“You,” answers Yuuri, his grin widening. “You act so tough, Daddy, but look at you. Fucking your hard cock in between my feet. Your baby boy makes you feel so good, right?”

Victor’s grip tightens, and his pace hurries. “He does… Even when he’s being a brat.”

“Because it gives you an excuse to punish me,” Yuuri giggles. “Are you gonna fuck my ass after this? Or are you gonna give me a nice, hard spanking for being so naughty?”

Victor gives a shuddered moan. “Fuck, baby, if you keep talking like that…”

“Hmm? Will you come, Daddy?” Yuuri presses his own feet together, increasing the pressure on Victor’s cock. “I can tell, you’re close. _Do it._ I want your hot, thick come all over my tights…”

“Fuck,” Victor groans. “ _Fuck_!”

He glances down at his cock, and _ah._ Yuuri’s words had done much of the work, but the sight of it, rubbing on Yuuri’s soles, and Yuuri’s toes curled just so, is what finishes him off. Victor comes with a cut-off shout, semen shooting from his dick and spraying over Yuuri on the floor, just as the younger man desired.

“Oh!” exclaims Yuuri.

Ropes land on his legs, marking the tights with yet more permanent stains, his stomach, and a few drops even land on his face. More specifically, his glasses.

Victor pants, watching Yuuri with a mix of embarrassment and curiosity. He’s never finished quite so quickly before. And judging by the hard outline still visible through Yuuri’s pantyhose, he hasn’t come yet. Victor frowns to himself – he _always_ makes Yuuri come first.

Though, Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind as much. He pushes himself up and onto his knees, keeping his eyes locked on Victor. The sight of him, with his glasses dripping with come, is enough to get Victor’s dick twitching again.

Then Yuuri reaches up, slowly removes his glasses, and licks Victor’s come off the lens.

_“Christ,_ baby,” murmurs Victor. He quickly reaches down and pulls his lover back onto his lap, pulling him into a swift kiss – he tastes his own come on Yuuri’s tongue, though that only serves to make his spent cock twitch weakly in interest.

“Mm,” Yuuri hums, his face reading pleased. “So good…”

Victor smirks at him. His hands slide across Yuuri’s hips, then thighs, until they settle on his ass, a palm on each cheek. He seems content to knead the firm globes of Yuuri’s ass for a few moments, but then he curls his fingers, grabbing a hold of what he can of the nylon covering his lover’s skin.

With a harsh yank, he rips the back of Yuuri’s pantyhose.

“Oh!” Yuuri jolts, as his expression gives way to shock. “V-Victor!”

“I hope you don’t think we’re done yet, baby,” growls the older man. “I still need to pound this pretty little ass of yours.”

Yuuri stares at him – a beat passes, and then suddenly the smirk returns to his face.

“Of course, Daddy,” he purrs sweetly. He reaches behind himself and grabs one of Victor’s wrists, guiding his hand in-between his cheeks. “You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?”

Victor’s eyes widen as his fingers brush against something hard and plastic.

“A plug?” he asks dubiously.

Yuuri grins down at him, wiggling his hips. “I told you, I’ve been planning this for a while. I almost thought I was going to be late, y’know. It just felt so _good,_ stretching my ass open for the plug, thinking of how you could just slide right in…”

It harkens back to their first date, thinks Victor, dazed. Yuuri had admitted to prepping himself before going out then, too.

He makes a low noise – a growl or a groan, he’s not sure – and moves quickly, pinning Yuuri on his back on the couch. Yuuri gasps with delight, looking up at Victor with hooded eyes. Victor settles himself in between Yuuri’s legs, and reaches down to rip the pantyhose more. Now Yuuri’s hardened cock is freed, bobbing with anticipation as Victor strokes his own dick back to full hardness. He’s already halfway there.

“Are you ready, baby boy?” he asks in a low tone.

Yuuri smiles beatifically.

“Always, Daddy.”

 

* * *

 

Victor tugs self-consciously at his collar. Though he quite likes them, he knows that showing off the marks Yuuri had given him the night before isn’t the most appropriate behavior at his office… even if he owns the place.

Besides, a part of him wants to keep it secret. The proof of his baby boy’s love, dark red and purple marks littered across his pale skin, is a sight for him and him alone. He doesn’t need everyone else he works with to know what an absolute gem his boyfriend is.

Of course, Victor fails to notice Christophe’s knowing smirks, and the embarrassed averted gazes of his secretary and other coworkers. Because there’s a hickey exposed just above his collar; small, purplish-red, and as obvious as a beacon.

He’s not fooling _anyone._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> we just need more of Yuuri in pantyhose I think... please my crops are dying
> 
> TelGame links  
> [Artists](https://twitter.com/crisiscores/status/1025107544338046976)
> 
> [Writers](https://twitter.com/crisiscores/status/1025107737892581377)


End file.
